Man of Eterna
by epic insanity666
Summary: This has been plaguing my mind for the pass three weeks, so I have to write it down to get rid of it. A summery will be provided... hopefully soon
1. Chapter 1

Man of eterna

the world was cracked and desolated, mountains dotting the landscape like a parasite, and the center of the circle of mountains was a cyclops with a dangerously heavy eating disorder, and what he was fighting was not making it easy for him.

Sprinting at an inhuman speed the god of insanity and his siblings of reincarnation were fighting for a reclamation, the item of reclamation of memories, an object used by whoever created amnesia to undo any damage to whoever suffered the condition, and that object was what would finally help the God of insanity regain his humanity completely, all that stood between his memories and his restoration was the fat slob of a demon.

who had eaten it.

but that made the God of insanity even more willing to gut the stupid demon open to get it, even with a good amount of his humanity restored the god would still give in to his bloodlust.

"Aeron, Wakai, keep him occupied, Terragon, keep the earth moving below his feet" an aquatic toned voice yelled from above the god of Insanity, making red and blue eyes look up to see a being of water and ice leaping over a cravass, letting out a laugh of blood lust the god of insanity jumped up with a Battleaxe made of bone appearing in his hands, seeing the cyclops turn its head it looked in fear as the last thing it saw was an axe slicing its face.

landing roughly the Gods of reincarnation stood around the corpse of the giant cyclops, the god of Insanity yanking the axe out before gutting its stomach, ripping flesh and bone away the man came upon a large key like stone, reaching down with both arms the god lifted the human sized key calmly.

"We got it!"

"Well done Zecromac" the woman of the gods said with a small clap, smiling brightly the giant of stone kneeled down, lowering his right hand for the others to step onto his hand, running to the given transport with the key of memories the gods were allowed to relax as the stone giant of a god walked away, opening a portal he stepped through.

entering Olympus, Terragon and the rest of the gods of reincarnation sighed in relief, all except one.

sitting in silence Zecromac, god of Insanity held the key before him, seemingly weightless he looked around the haven of gods with a look of longing, placing the key down he sighed while rubbing his eyes, a motion his siblings noticed with worry.

"Are you alright, Brother?" a strong caring voice of a man made Zecromac look up to see the samurai of the group, even seeing his fiery hair Zecromac felt his comfort return, showing his grin half heartedly he nodded.

"I'm fine, Fuyu, thanks" the man said before standing up, just as Terragon lowered his hand for the siblings to jump off, allowing him to return to his original size, and yet the tower of stone was still tallest of the siblings, walking with them they entered into a court room, Zecromac holding the key on his shoulders the others bowed in respect to the king of gods before them, Zeus.

bowing last Zecromac walked forward with the key held out to Zeus, who kneeled down to retrieve it, being the size of a house does that to a god, especially when angels got tired of flying up to them to speak.

"You have done well, all of you, with this piece, you will be one step closer to becoming whole Zecromac, and i may finally take you by your real name" Zeus said with Zecromac giving a bow of respect, stepping back Zeus held the key to his gaze.

"You may leave for the time being, when the key is use able, I will send someone for you, Zecromac"

"Thank you, your majesty" the god said before leaving the court, followed by his siblings.

walking into a portal to his living quarters of Olympus, Zecromac stood before a wall, which happened to be known as the wall of stories, showing the achievements of great mortals who fought for honor, heroics... and self sacrifice, to Zecromac, this wall was an enigma, because it was his mortal life before reincarnation.

stepping back he sat on a modern era sofa, letting out a sigh he laid his back on the sofa, staring up into his ceiling Zecromac stared for a goood few minutes before letting out a groan of boredom, sitting up he sighed.

"Great, now I'm bored"

Zecromac muttered before closing his eyes, followed by instant snores.

in the world of Remnant

A small boy with grey hair sat within a sandpit with an older woman, who was helping him build a castle of sand, humming happily the boy picked up a plastic shovel before jumping at the sudden snore behind him, turning he was expecting a person, instead he saw no one.

"Cubid, are you alright?" the boy turned to the woman who stared at him in worry.

"I thought i heard someone snoring?" the boy said with a small voice, frowning in worry as the snores returned, this time sounding like they were in front of him, turning to the woman she looked around for anyone.

"Come on, let's get home, we can relax there" the woman said with a caring voice, holding her hand out the boy held her hand calmly, showing a smile that made the woman smile back, leaving the sand pit.

not evening knowing what now lingered within Remnant.

the minute Zecromac snorted himself awake, he opened his eyes calmly, expecting the ceiling he instead stared at a... grey sky with blood red trees.

Sitting up in an instant Zecromac had a frown, looking at the oddly coloured trees he stood up.

"Where the hell am i?" the god questioned calmly while walking around, seeing a sandbox in a park, making him walk forward to see the buildings set in medieval styled era, mixed with a modern era.

frowning Zecromac set out to explore the town in silence, seeing the starting signs of technology, which made his mind wander before seeing a strange sight...

'Any Otaku would so date a cat girl' Zecromac thought the instant he saw a woman standing at a food stand, which told him he was within the food market, walking around once more Zecromac stopped. regaining himself he looked up at the sound of a siren, which was followed by hastened panic, making Zecromac watch men, women and children running to whatever shelter they could find, leaving Zecromac in the open street before, on instinct, his right hand shot up and caught an arrow, turning in the direction the arrow came from, his eyes took a glint of bloodlust.

watching what could be described as an army approached.

dropping the arrow he let out a snarl fit for a lion.

flicking his wrists his hands held two dual sickles with serated blades, seeing the army approaching Zecromac let out a laugh of blood lust as he sprinted towards the army, startling those at the front as he leaped into the air, landing with his sickles ripping into a soldiers head.

followed by him feeling himself impaled from behind, making him look down before spinning around to round house kick the poor man who stared in horror as Zecromac tore the halberd from his chest, flipping it in his grip he looked back to the man who impaled him with cruel glee.

"Let's see you walk it off, HAHAHAHA!"

On that day forth, Zecromac lived within the unknown world for centuries, upon finding out a war was on, he simply shrugged and fought against both sides, giving a name for himself, due to eye witnesses and rumors, he was named after the bubonic plague.

The Black death, among others, when the war ended, he was present at the ceremony being held by the military leaders, standing among the mortals he lived on, watching the technology advance beyond earths.

but at the current present time, Zecromac was casually walking through a forest, following a path he wore a cloak over his clothes, looking forward Zecromac stopped dead in his tracks at seeing the current village in front of him burning slightly, running forward he saw few bandits scavenging for more loot, reaching into his coat, Zecromac snarled as he threw three knives, all hitting the necks of the bandits, pulling out six knives he went to see if any villagers survived, stalking around the village Zecromac perked up at hearing a childs cry... followed by a man's evil cackle, scowling Zecromac rushed to the source, seeing a man looming over a child he could see the little girl struggling under the man's weight, snarling Zecromac charged forward.

upon hearing running coming towards him the would be rapist looked up with a gun aimed at Zecromac, aiming at the gods head he fired once, making his eyes widen as the bullet hit Zecromac's head, only the god kept running and tackled the bandit through a wall, making the bandit struggle he gagged as Zecromac's knives punctured the man's chest and throat, three in each part, releasing the knives the bandit went to reach for Zecromac, only for the god to smack his hands away, turning away he went to the hole which the two made, ducking through Zecromac's eyes softened at the sight of the sobbing child, making him frown at her oddly coloured hair.

reminding him of the ice cream Neopolitan, due to her hair being half pink, half brown with a streak of white in the middle, kneeling down Zecromac held the child in his arms protectively, walking out of the half destroyed building Zecromac took notice to two corpses at the side of the building, one female... and another male, seeing the faint characteristics the child had Zecromac held her firmly, looking around the village once more Zecromac flinched at hearing a distant howl of a Beowolf, snarling he looked down to the child before sprinting away from the Village.

"What's your name, kid?" Zecromac questioned after gaining enough distance from the village, moving at a walking pace, making the girl look up to him with a sniffle.

"Neo... Neopolitan" the girl said with Zecromac nodding, cracking his neck his human lips melted onto his face.

"I'll take care of you for now on"

years later

a now teenaged Neo sat on top of a building in silence, her eyes scanning those walking on the sidewalk her eyes caught the sight of her adopted father Zecromac looking up to her, waving to her he gestured to follow him, smiling she dropped down to the street and ran after her adopted parent, walking beside him she fixed her small hoodie, smiling happily she spoke while skipping ahead of the god, who smiled normally.

"So, whose our target this time?"

"Neo, you remember, bounty hunting is our night job, Grimm hunting is our day job, and as far as i remember, you were still being trained for the night jobs... by me" the god said with the girl narrowing her eyes with a pout, watching her father walk onward before stopping, turning to her with a look of innocence.

"Well, do you want to train there or skip it today?" the second he said those last words Neo was walking ahead of him, making him look with a raised eyebrow before smiling, walking after his adopted daughter in silence, lifting her up he placed her on his shoulders, making her cross her arms with a pout.

an hour later

Zecromac walked along a path to a bounty board, the location of the bounty collectors, walking to the man running the bounty registration Zecromac spoke.

"Any bounties nearby?"

"Sorry to tell you this but, someone's been looking for you"

"Really... Who!?" Neo questioned with Zecromac gaining a look of thought

"They're not here for a bounty, they were asking around for you, said somethin' about needing help or somethin" the man said with Zecromac staring into his eyes, his eyes glowing as he stared through his memories of the encounter, seeing four huntsmen and Huntresses, two male, two female, examining their features he stopped at the face of one, blinking his eyes the woman's face was stuck in his thoughts.

"Thanks old timer" Zecromac said while walking away, leaving Neo who stared at his back before running after him, walking beside the man she saw as a father Neo stepped in front of him, effectively making him stop.

"Okay, I know when you're looking into someone's memories, so out with it... what did you see?"

"Beauty" Zecromac said in a daze before physically smacking himself, making him blink.

"Okay, that felt weird" Zecromac said with Neo tilting her head with a frown.

"You know whose looking for you?"

"Yeah, Greenhorns from Beacon, team STRQ" Zecromac said before walking back towards town, not noticing a pair of red eyes staring at him from a bush.

"So, are we heading back to the house or the nearby hideout?" Neo questioned with Zecromac frowning in thought, rubbing his chin he bumped into someone, who let out a yelp as she fell backwards... if not for Zecromac catching her wrist calmly, helping the woman to her feet he spoke.

"Sorry" the god said before walking onward, leaving behind the woman who wore a White Cloak, looking after Zecromac her cheeks were flustered with a shy smile.

"Did you plant the tracker" a male voice questioned with the woman turning to her teammate.

"Yes"

"Than let's follow the signal"

upon opening a door to a building, Zecromac unsummoned his coat, leaving him in a skin tight leather singlet, Black cargo pants with faint blood stains with a pair of boots, his hands adorning leather fingerless gloves, walking forward while rubbing his neck Neo walked to a couch facing a large TV hanging on a wall, turning it on her eyes watched the news report come up.

"Let's see what's happening in Vacuo this year" Zecromac groaned out in satisfaction at cracking his neck for kinks, sitting beside his adopted daughter they watched a report of a Faunus equality protest, making Zecromac's gaze soften.

"It's just not right, Faunus are as human as we are" Neo said with her arms crossed, a angry look to the television showing humans cheering for the leaving Faunus, one having something thrown at them, clenching his fists Zecromac let out a tired sigh, switching the channel he left Neo to watch her shows, making her worry for her adopted father she saw him moving to the door.

"Where are you going?" Neo questioned worriedly with Zecromac stopping, turning to her he smiled reassuringly.

"A walk, I'll be home for dinner so don't worry" the god said with the girl nodding, letting him leave she sunk into the couch with a sigh.

with Zecromac, he was doing something other than walking, already knowing he was being followed he held the tracker in his right hand he left the safety of the cover of civillians, stopping his eyes scanned his surroundings before leaping over a building, startling those nearby he left behind the two members of STRQ, staring at the distant speck of Zecromac the blonde male of the team held up a scroll, showing a sattalite view of Zecromac's location.

"Summer, He's leaving the city!"

"I'm on it!" the woman said before grabbing his shoulder and vanished with rose petals in their place.

landing in a clearing Zecromac kneeled down with his right eye glowing, followed by his lips vanishing, leaving his mouth a skeletal grin, looking around he turned to face the city walls of Vacuo, standing very far he turned to see the desert in the distance, rolling his shoulders Zecromac's ears caught the slight sound of wind behind him, turning he saw... the woman from before, making him blink as she released the male in her grip, who fell to his knee's panting, making her chuckle nervously while trying to soothe his misery.

"Alright, You have my attention... what do you want?" Zecromac questioned with his eyes glowing.

"We just want to talk" the woman said with Zecromac staring into her eyes, seeing through her memories he saw the Headmaster of Beacon standing before them with the current Military leader of Atlas, seeing the truth he relaxed slightly, blinking he spoke once more.

"Speak then" the god said with his arms crossed, this time the male spoke.

"Our colleague is part of a group that wants to preserve powerful beings, keep them safe"

"Such like the four Maidens" Zecromac said with the two blinking, making Zecromac smirk

"Yeah, So far I've encountered the four beautiful women about six times in my eternal moments in this world, And i have to say, you people are advancing in technology really well, so for that, i tip my jester hat" Zecromac said with a jesters bow, making the two frown as he became serious.

"But I'm fine on my own, thanks... but no thanks" Zecromac said before whipping his right hand out with a scythe appearing in his hand, followed by him swinging the blade behind him, resting the weapon on his back the two noticed the black blood on the blade, stepping aside they saw the beheaded corpse of a Beowolf behind him, turning to the corpse Zecromac inhaled proudly.

"Anything else?"

"We've come here to take you to the headmaster, by any means" another female voice spoke with Zecromac looking to his right, instantly seeing a lone figure he watched the mystery woman walk forward, making his eyes widen in fury at seeing a tied up Neo in her grip, staring at the woman she dropped Neo rudely on the ground, unsheathing her weapon she placed the blade beside Neo's neck.

"Raven, we talked about this, no hurting civillians" the blonde male spoke with a scowl, turning to the woman she scoffed.

"If we want results, we do it at any means, now will you come quietly or no-" the now named Raven spoke before turning to Zecromac, making her eyes blink before she was sent forward by a kick, skipping on the ground the two peaceful members of the team froze at Zecromac speed, seeing him kneel down to remove Neo's bindings she scowled at the woman.

"You fucking bitch, you said I'd get ice cream!" at that Zecromac himself had a large drop of sweat on his head.

"Really, you let bribery get you?"

"Shut up dad, it's your fualt i have that Neopolitan addiction"

"I didn't think you'd et an addiction to begin with!"

"Uh, excuse me" the woman in the white Cloak spoke meekly with the two turning to her, making her eep at Neo's angry stare.

"What do you want?"

"They want us to go with them"

"After what that Bitch did to me, Hell n-OOW!" Neo said before Zecromac flicked her left ear, making her pout angrilly before Zecromac threw her to Summer, just in time to block Raven's... Yellow sword, making his eyes widen as he was electrified, sending him back with a kick Zecromac was embedded in a tree, making him groan before he was stuck in place by a Katana to the chest, making Neo Scream.

"DAD!" the petite Teenager yelled with the blonde male yelling at the woman.

"RAVEN, WE NEEDED HIM ALIVE!" the male yelled with the woman turning to the man.

"He refused to go with us Taiyang, he had no use" the woman said before she froze, turning to the tree Zecromac was her eyes widened at his absence, freezing in a feeling of fear she turned to see the god himself standing beside her with a bored expression, the wound in his chest healing.

"I'm of no use, eh?" the god said before punching her face, sending her flying into a wall she landed on her feet to glare, only to freeze as a scythe stabbed into the bark beside her head, making her stare at the blade in front of her face she fainted.

"Go back to Beacon, and tell them I'll consider the help, but i won't rely on them for protection, I will however receive updates, so with that, goodbye, and Neo" the man said with the girl paling at his stern look.

"Be careful with your language"


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 1

upon returning home with Neo Zecromac moved to a chairand sunk into it, letting out a sigh of relief ofno head ache the god let his adopted daughter walk up a set of stairs to her room above, letting her father sleep on the couch with a smile.

which left the god in his approaching slumber until the door was knocked on, making Zecromac's eyes snap open with a low growl of annoyance, looking to the floor above he saw Neo's room closed, sighing the god stood up and stalked to the door, throwing the door open he watched a red eyed teen jump like a wimp.

seeing no hostility the boy stood straight with respect.

"What do you want kid?"

"I wish to be your apprentice in scythe wielding" the boy said with Zecromac taken aback by the request, standing there for a good minute before Zecromac squinted his eyes and stepped aside.

"Come in" the god said softly with the teenager smiling before walking in with respect, looking around Zecromac closed the door, sniffing for a split second Zecromac frowned at the strange oudor of crows.

"So, if you are to be my apprentice, give me a name" Zecromac said as he appeared before the teen with his arms crossed, startling the young lad who choked at his speed before steeling himself.

"Qrow Branwen, sir" the teenager said with Zecromac raising a brow of amusement.

"Okay, first off, You do not need to refer to me as sir, teach, boss or leader, I will simply be your bestfriend, or if you want older brother, and also, tell your sister she's a bitch for me" Zecromac said with the teen wide eyed with a gulp.

"Ok, now that that is taken care of, let's see what you got" Zecromac said before the floor they stood on began to lower, making Qrow look around to see they were lowering into an arena like stage, turning back to Zecromac the teen paled as the god held two scythes.

"Come at me with the intent to kill, I'll try and hold back"

"Oh dust, what did i get myself into" the teen muttered before he growled at himself, holding his sword behind him he charged forward with a valiant cry, making Zecromac smile at his resolve before joining his two scythes into a larger one, spinning it he swung with a counter attack.

months later

Zecromac yawned loudly upon his bed, the morning sun was shining through the cracks of his windows blinds he stared at the roof which held a geographical map of Remnant, looking through his thoughts he chuckled at the memory of team STRQ being ordered to live with him for protection, which he begrudgingly agreed to have temperarily, and to make it more amusing, Qrow had taken his skills like a sponge, all techniques Zecromac shared with him, all the stances and strike points the teenager had it in him to even get to Zecromac's level, but that's when the amusing part left, due to Qrow's sister, Raven Branwen, and her recently gained boyfriend Taiyang began to talk to him about taking human lives.

sure it wasn't his fault he has the random urges to tear something apart he sighed at the recent argument they had, with Raven not really showing care to the argument between the two.

sitting up from his king size bed Zecromac rubbing his human face with annoyance, his red and blue eyes glowing unconsciously as he shuffled to the side of his bed, standing up the god went to the shower with his sleepwear melting into the shadows, allowing the god to simply stand in the shower, ignoring the mirror before him to show his many scars of his once, eternal torture, staring at the center of his chest he was greeted by the cow iron of an upside down cross over his heart, surrounded by more scars of torture he stared at his face seeing his lips melt away for his skeletal teeth to show, letting out a sigh Zecromac frowned, turning off the shower he focused his hearing to the rest of the house, where he heard Summer and Qrow talking, ignoring the conversation the god held a towel and dried himself with his clothing forming over his body, leaving him in a muscle shirt with long sleeves, joined by Jeans and converse sneakers, walking to the door he stepped out to jump over the rails and onto the couch below, startling Summer and Qrow with Summer blushing.

"Alright, What's todays agenda?" the god questioned with the two looking at each other before Summer spoke.

"Beacons, headmaster would like to meet you in person" Summer said with a worried tone with Zecromac frowning before letting out a long sigh, rubbing his face he spoke muffled.

"Fine, when do we leave?" the god questioned with the two blinking at his cooperation.

"Uh, whenever your ready i guess" Summer said with Zecromac vanishing, startling the two before he spoke from the doorway, turning they saw him in cargo shorts with a suitcase on his shoulder.

"Well, let's get going"

"That was surprisingly easy" Qrow said softly before they followed after the god before the god turned to him knowingly.

"I might as well meet the guy so he can stop hassling me" the god said with the two sweat dropping before following the god to his personal Bullhead.

which led to them finding out of Neo's piloting skills on the way to Beacon.

sitting within the Bullhead for the past six hours from Vacuo and Vale Zecromaclet out a loud yawn, stretching his arms he looked around to see Raven still glaring at him, merely raising an eyebrow at her pathetic excuse of a Glare Zecromac smiled as he sent his own glare mixed with untamed KI, making the woman choke as the sudden pressure over her body she gasped as Zecromac cancelled his KI, letting out a psychotic laugh that made everyone but Neo look at him in panic, thinking he was about to strike, only for them to relax as Zecromac sighed in satisfaction, leaning forward Zecromac spoke to Summer.

"So, whose the headmaster this time, or is it the same guy who was elected at the founding"

"Headmaster Cupid Codsworth, his grand son will soon follow in his footsteps once he retires next year" Summer said with a smile, making Zecromac smile genuinely back before frowning in confusion, standing up he moved to the front of the Bullhead to sit beside Neo in the piloting seat.

leaving the members of team STRQ in the back, leaningclose to Summer Taiyang spoke.

"You did notice how he smiled right?" Taiyang questioned with a whisper, making the silver eyed girl blush while shrinking in place, making Qrow raise an eyebrow.

"That posture can only mean one thing Summer, and we're seen it enough to already know" Qrow said with a knowing smile as the girl sent him a glare with a pout, making Raven scoff before resting on Taiyang's shoulder, showing her own pout.

"Better you than me, that things a psycho"

"Raven, he may be a blood thirsty guy but he's still human" Taiyang said with the girl sighing with her eyes rolling.

"How you put up with my sister I'll never know" Qrow said before Summer perked up.

'Speaking of siblings, Qrow, has Zecromac ever mentioned having any siblings?"

"Yes actually, he mentioned them as spiritual siblings, saying he died or something"

"Has he told you about them?"

"Only two but i met his twin" Qrow said with a small laugh, making the team frown at him.

"So we not only have one psycho but two" Raven said before Qrow held his hands up with a denied shake of his head.

"No, not that twin, a twin like they were born at the same time kind of twin, the guy may be his age but he acts like a teenager, plus his natural speed would put Summer's semblance to shame, and his name is Wakai"

"Really, well, I'll have to have a talk with him if we ever meet him, what of his other kin?" Summer questioned with Qrow frowning.

"Well, there is the friendly giant, Terragon, the guy is huge, even in his human size, his hammer, Oum that can cause an earthquake just by placing it down with care" Qrow added with Raven and Taiyang staring at him in shock, Summer however, had stars in her eyes.

"His weapon can cause all that type of damage without even being used!" the girl said with a fangirl like voice, makign Qrow sweat drop at her before Zecromac stepped out of the pilot room.

"Yo, if your done talking about my siblings we're almost at Beacon, so be ready to depart" the god said before entering back into the pilot room, making Summer blush at the sight of him casually leaning against the wall.

"How much do you think he heard?" Summer questioned softly with Qrow smirking knowingly.

"Oh he heard everything, and the part where you have a crush on him"

"I DO NOT!"

an hour later

Upon seeing Beacon Zecromac smiled with Neo's gasp of awe at the sight, looking to his adopted daughter he could clearly see the stars in her eyes, making him frown at her before he spoke.

"If you want i can enroll you here"

"And leave you at home with all the thugs, I don't want to get home and find it filled with body bags... again"

"Oh come on, they were assassin's"

"From Atlas if i recall you saying" Neo said with Zecromac looking at her before sighing in defeat.

"I still say they were Atlas" the god mumbled before they landed on a landing pad, shutting the thrusters off and opened the doors outside, stepping out with Neo Zecromac took notice to the students gathering around in curiosity, looking at the student populace Zecromac grinned in mischief, making the students step back before they stood at attention, looking to his left Zecromac lost his grin at the sight of an elderly man walking to him with a cane, followed by a younger teen close to Qrow's age.

seeing the teen helping the elder Zecromac gave him respect, standing at attention Zecromac cracked his neck with his human lips forming over his teeth, stepping to the elderly man he nodded in respect.

"I take it your Cupid Codsworth?" Zecromac questioned softly with the old man nodding his head with a smile, raising his hand Zecromac shook it with care.

"I remember you, when i was but a boy i saw you within my village, snoring against a tree if I'm not mistaken" Cupid said with Zecromac frowning before remembrance dawned on him.

"Ah, i remember, when i went to help the people i remember seeing a kid with your facial structure, wow, you look perfectly aged"

"Indeed, and for you protecting my mothers home I'm thankful"

"A pleasure, a little too much pleasure now that i think about it" Zecromac said with the old man chuckling before coughing lightly, making the teen beside him and Zecromac go to help him.

"I'm alright, I'm alright, just feeling my age at the moment"

"Than we better get you somewhere comforting" Zecromac said with a smile of care, making the teens of team STRQ confused of his sudden change of character.

but followed them none the less.

"So, whose the twerp?" Zecromac questioned with Cupids helper looking at him annoyed before seeing Zecromac smile in a joking manner, making the teen sigh while fixing his monicle glasses.

"Ozpin Codsworth the second, a pleasure to meet your aquaintance man of eterna" Ozpin said with Zecromac stopping in place at the title, turning to Ozpin the teen paled as Zecromac's eyes glowed fiercely before they dulled.

"Is that what Remnants been calling me, I'd expect being called man of grimm because of the body count" Zecromac said with team STRQ paling as they entered an elevator to Cupids office, stepping into the office Zecromac looked to the left in time to see a stack of folders fall to the ground, followed by an agitated girls sigh, making Zecromac frown at the sight of a blonde girl move to fix the mess, making Cupid chuckle as he approached the woman.

"Glynda, you don't have to pressure yourself so much, I have my own assistant to do this" Cupid said softly with the girl sighing before standing up with a folder in her hands.

"Sorry sir, it's an old habit"

"A habit that has come in handy in many cases" Cupid said before the girl saw Zecromac looking at the mess, making him click his fingers, making everyone hold in laughter as he wore a Janiters outfit, but making everyone silent at how quickly he did the clean up.

upon stepping away from the sparkling clean folder draw he stared at those present before the janiter outfit vanished, replaced by his defualt clothes.

"What?"

Sitting down blinking Cupid sighed, leaning on his desk he spoke.

"On to business, your obviously wondering why I've been asking for your presence here" Cupid questioned with Zecromac shrugging half heartedly, seeing the shrug Cupid continued.

"I and my two assistants are part of a group that specialises in keeping beings of power safe and secret, you've already met miss Rose" Cupid said with Zecromac frowning, turning to the girl her silver eyes were glowing near white.

"Like her mother and grandmother, her entire bloodline were the bane of the hordes of Grimm, her eyes like her ancesters, have the ability to kill Grimm with nothing but a stare, and I'm sure you've heard of the Four Maidens?"

"Yeah, dad read that story to... are you saying those four women are real?" Neo said with Zecromac staring in silence, turning to Neo she had a stunned look in her eyes.

"What does this have to do with us?" Zecromac questioned with a knowing look, his smile forever present.

"We would like to ask for your allegiance in helping us keep Miss Rose and the four maidens safe" Cupid sai with Neo smiling, turning to her father he instantly shrugged.

"Sure why not, things have been boring lately" Zecromac said with Neo silently cheering.

"Thank you, but this isn't a simple meet an report job, In recent months the maidens have been on the run from an unknown enemy, the grimm as well, I want you to locate the four with the aid of team STRQ, can you do this for us?"

"I'm alreay teaching Qrow about wielding a scythe, so why the hell not, when do we leave"

"Whenever your ready" Ozpin said with a nod, making Zecromac smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zecromac stood at the entrance of a small town, watching the residents living in peace as he walked forward, ignoring the many stares he got he made them turn away with a friendly smile, getting many back he was reminded of ancient Feudal japan by the buildings and lotus trees, walking over a bridge he stopped at seeing a boy at the edge looking at a flower in the pond, seeing the young child Zecromac smiled before looking down in sadness at remembering Summer leaving him five years ago, sighing sadly he leaned on the side of the bridge, watching the child before he heard a woman calling him.

Walking away Zecromac made his way to the market district, seeing all the food Zecromac stayed there for a few minutes before his attuned sense of hearing heard that of a small girls pleas, turning to the source Zecromac's sharingan eye pulse with his anger to her defensive less form as she was picked on by three boys, moving in a second Zecromac stood between the girl and her bullies with a look of pure rage.

"You all have a lot of nerve picking on a homeless girl, how would you like it being in her shoes for a day, having to fight for her food while you, have the luxury to have a house over your head!" Zecromac growled out as he moved his right hand to hold the girl to his side, making her blink at his caring aura she blinked at him before he looked down and shared a normal, caring smile, not evn caring as the three boys ran off at another adult being present with a boy with a pink streak in his hair.

Kneeling Zecromac looked at the bread in her hands he brought out more food for her he brought for the trip to the town, giving to her the girl took it for a second before hugging him and running off.

Standing up Zecromac had a small smile before he turned to the other adult who had just spoken to his son.

Approaching him the man spoke with respect.

"If only others took to your kind gesture stranger, welcome to KuroYuri" the man said with Zecromac nodding, his normal grin back with the man blinking at it in recognition

"So, the scourge is within my home, it is an honor, but what has you so far from Beacon?"

"Just to get a change of scenery" the god said with a shrug, looking around he spoke.

"Where's the closest inn I can stay in?" answering the question, the man turned and pointed to a building across a walkway.

"That building there can give you great beds and food"

"Thank you, uh…"

"Li, Li Ren"

"Nice to meet you sir, and thank you"

"Think nothing of it" the man said as the god made his way to the inn before noticing the same girl watching him from afar, making him smile as she smiled back, a true smile that she probably never had in her childhood, walking into the inn, Zecromac asked for a room, which he gained, allowing him to sit down and relax, letting sleep take over in seconds.

Before he was rudely awoken by screams from outside, looking to the clock provided he took notice he slept for hours, getting up and run down the stairs Zecromac was startled as a Goliath crashed through the building, scowling Zecromac leaped into the air with his bone scythe appearing in his hands, swinging down the Grimm was beheaded as Zecromac ran on its body to the outside of the Inn, landing Zecromac looked at the hysteria before his eyes glowed.

Making him look more feral his self designed semblance flared to life.

" **Come at me!** " the god roared as a Nevermore landed on a roof, letting out a shriek before it was beheaded as Zecromac rushed through the town, protecting anyone he could find, moving through a home to stop a woman from being killed he moved on in his kill streak before he heard a roar that sound like billions of humans screaming in pain, turning to the source his eyes widened at the horse like grimm with a human torso growing from its back.

"So, you're the thing that's been leading these Grimm" the god said before leaping towards it before seeing a boy running to a building, running below it Zecromac landed to see the boy and the girl hiding as a Nevermore landed on said building until it was beheaded, leaving Zecromac against the horse Grimm he grinned savagely.

"I'll take both of those heads off! HAHAHAHA" the god laughed hysterically before rushing at the grimm its human torso lifted an arm up to strike him down, only to lose said limb as Zecromac suddenly stood on its horse back, swiping both of his scythes across its second spine the god tore through flesh to behead the horse head, landing with grace he turned to the fallen form of the Grimm, showing a look of victory before the god went to comfort the children.

Kneeling down the god gestured for them to move to him, crawling to him the two kept close as he guided them to safety, keeping the three of them hidden until they were outside the village, allowing Zecromac to carry the two with him to the nearest town.

The thought of Neo came to mind as the god held the girl to his chest while holding the boys hand in his own he held a soft chuckle at the Déjà vu like feeling he gained from the entire thought.

Two years later

Zecromac snored loudly upon the couch within his home in Vale, a Neo being absent due to having her own home now the god was left all to himself with the new additions being Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren, his two, newly adopted children, which made Neo cheer at having a younger sister now, with the two somehow getting along while Lie, was stuck in the middle of it.

Snoring continuously Zecromac's nap was interrupted as Nora crawled onto his chest, making the god peek an eye open to show the girl hugging him for comfort, making Zecromac rest an arm around her protectively.

"Another nightmare" the god murmured to himself before closing his eyes to resume his sleep.

Only to snap his eyes open an hour later with heavy breathing, Nora sitting up in worry while holding a damp cloth in her hands, looking around in panic Zecromac had one thought.

Summer.

Lifting Nora off of him he went to get his scroll, only to stop at a sad memory of destroying it in his frustrations at being told to lose all contact with Summer, sighing the god let out a frustrate groan before he heard a knock on the door, turning to it he opened it to see Neo sporting a solemn look.

"Dad?" seeing his first adopted child Zecromac frowned.

"Neo, what happened?"

"Summer… She's…" the petite woman said with Zecromac's eyes slowly widening in horror

"No… please tell me your joking Neo" the god said with the woman looking at him with saddened eyes, hugging him the god closed his eyes with tears swelling in his eyes he was joined in the hug by Nora and Lie.

Leaving the god after an hour to sleep Zecromac just stared forward in silence, Neo staying for the night the god looked to a side table at the entrance of the kitchen, showing him with Team STRQ, him having Qrow and Taiyang in a headlock, while Summer had her arms around his neck, while Raven stood to the side, showing a genuine smile, all of the members in their adult hood, letting his head fall down the god clenched his hands tightly with his usual grin replaced by a scowl.

"You god damn, council" Zecromac said with venom lacing his voice mixed with sorrow.

Four months later

In the short time of finding out of Summers demise from Neo, Zecromac had once again secluded himself from society, though keeping in touch with Neo who was baby sitting Nora and Ren while he… drank his sorrows away in another towns Inn, not even answering calls from Ozpin or Qrow, the two possibly trying to give him their condolences.

Downing another bottle Zecromac sat in continued silence before as he was about to have another drink he stopped with the drink lowering.

"Drinking your troubles away I see" a sultry voice said smugly with Zecromac's eyes narrowing weakly due to him drinking the strongest drink the Inn had,

Looking to the woman she had a look for trouble, staring at her Zecromac turned back to his drink.

"Who the hell are you and What do you want?" Zecromac questioned with the woman and her followers frowning at his blunt tone before the woman hid a smirk, a smirk Zecromac sensed with caution.

"I recently heard you lost someone close to you, a huntress to be exact" the woman said with Zecromac narrowing his eyes while flushing the alcohol from his system he spoke.

"What's it to you?" Zecromac questioned while lifting a drink to his lips.

"I know who ordered her murder" the woman said with a small hint of desperation, making Zecromac freeze with the bottle not even touching his lips his eyes glowed fiercely, lowering it, the god turned to the woman with eyes of hatred and malice.

"Start… talking" the god said as calmly as he could with the female teen of the woman's entourage backed away in fear, making Zecromac's eyes turn to her, looking for answers he looked into her memories, seeing her childhood he switched the hard look to one of sympathy, turning to the woman he gestured for her to speak.

"The one who ordered the attack was none other than Ozpin himself" this bit… made Zecromac narrow his eyes, seeing no sign of deceit his eyes narrowed further before his red eye pulsed, looking into her mind he looked through everything… until a recent memory of five months ago.

Entering the memory he saw a forest clearing, seeing a small caravan being escorted by huntsmen and Huntresses before he froze at the sight of Summer among them, walking beside a child Zecromac watched in surprise for a few minutes until the memory played the tell tale howl of a Beowolf, but what followed made Zecromac pale at the army worth of Grimm.

Watching as one by one the Huntsmen were killed by the Grimm until it left just Summer, protecting the child with her eyes sending them away from existence, making Zecromac worry less until the woman he loved was hit in the shoulder by an arrow, making Zecromac turn to his right to see the woman he spoke to in the Inn holding a bow an arrow, standing beside a brute of a man as the Beowolf approached the downed form of Summer, letting out growls and happy snarls.

Cutting himself off before he could see More Zecromac crushed the side of the table in his grip, startling the woman as she sensed unbridled Killer intent from the man before her, letting out a guttural inhumane growl Zecromac turned his head to her with both his eyes blood red.

"You may say Ozpin ordered it, but why am I seeing it was you in the memory of you murdering her" Zecromac said with the woman's eyes widening as he stood up in front of her, scowling his right hand was shrouded in shadows before it formed a bone gauntlet.

Seeing this the woman backflipped away as Zecromac punched the ground where she was, shocking her followers as the ground rippled into splinters as Zecromac let out a demonic roar.

Chasing after the fleeing woman he back handed the male teen and tossed aside the female he went straight for the woman, tackling her out a window he opened his mouth in a maw before biting down onto her right shoulder, getting a satisfying scream of agony until they hit the road below, letting his feral side out Zecromac chomped down harder with the woman screaming as he drew blood his eyes glowed in satisfaction until he was kicked off of her, rolling onto his hands and feet like an animal he snarled as his body began to shift, becoming more like a demonic wolf, standing on his feet, Zecromac snarled as the woman stood up while holding her shoulder, trying to stop the flowing blood.

" **I will find you, Cinder Fall, because you and your mistress, just gained a new enemy** "

" **Her soul will find rest WHEN YOU AND THAT PALE SKINNED BITCH ARE DEAD AT MY FEET!** "

Th god roared at the woman who stood up with her left hand holding her wound, a glare at the god scowled.

Watching the woman stand there until she threw a flash bang at Zecromac's head, blinding him the god let out a growl while holding his eyes, blinking rapidly to regain his sight back he looked to where the woman was, only to see her gone, scowling as his demonic features diminished the god looked to the sky with a roar escaping his throat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 MOE

This chapter contains extreme violence, enjoy

Walking away from the scene he caused Zecromac had to reel in his anger at losing the woman, but not enough to resist punching a wall with a growl escaping his throat, walking he was half way home before he heard an explosion, looking up into the night sky, his skin paled at the smoke rising up from where his home would be, not even sparing a second the god rushed to his house, seeing the front door crashed open he was greeted by a man flipping onto his feet, showing a predatory grin as he stared at the one who sent him flying through the door, following the man's sight Zecromac's eyes felt relief at seeing Qrow stepping out, but the hate filled scowl made Zecromac worry, and he was right at the sight of Qrow holding Neo's weapon in his other hand.

"Neo!" Zecromac said before he felt his anger again as he charged the man, who shown himself to be a Faunus by the scorpion tail, turning too late the Faunus was sent flying by a right hook, getting a crack from the impact Zecromac wasted no time running inside to see Ren and Nora trying to help a wounded Neo, who upon seeing her adopted father spared a weak smile as her neck bled heavily, skidding to a stop at her side Zecromac looked at the damage.

"Lucky… hit" Neo said with Zecromac looking at her before he shrouded his right hand in shadows, lightly placing the hand over the wound the shadows sunk into her skin, showing signs of healing Zecromac had a look of hope as Neo began to breath clearly, coughing up blood left in her throat she shivered.

"Your gonna be okay Neo, just stay awake until the healing is done" Zecromac said as the girl before him began to crack, before shattering to show a younger Neo.

"You may have slowed her aging, but she can still be injured" Qrow said as he approached the four, showing Neo's weapon beyond repair due to the previous beat down he gave the Faunus, kneeling down the huntsmen shared a smile of respect.

"Well done Kid" Qrow said as Neo smiled back, showing her more lively thanks to the healing near completion, allowing Zecromac to embrace the girl who hugged him back before turning to Qrow.

"Are you still working for Ozpin?"

"Yeah, why?" seeing the deadly serious expression on the gods face he frowned in worry

"I encountered your queen… she killed Summer" Zecromac said with Qrow widening his eyes before clenching his fists in frustration before reaching to his back, confusing Zecromac before his eyes widened at seeing one of Summer's swords.

"In her will, she mentioned you to have one of her cutlass'." Qrow said with Zecromac taking the weapon, standing up after helping Neo to her feet she was moved to the only undamaged couch, watching her father look at the sword like it was an heirloom the god closed his eyes while resting the hilt against his forehead.

"Qrow, when those two are at the right age, I want them to go to Beacon along with me and Neo" Zecromac said with Qrow standing up, opening his mouth to say something else he sighed.

"There's also another thing you should know" Qrow said with the god turning to him, showing a look he rarely saw of Zecromac.

Seriousness.

"What is it?"

"When you and Summer were forced apart, she refused to give up a child after she and Taiyang Married, that child is yours"

"And she's eight years old at he moment"

Hearing that come out of his mouth Zecromac stood in complete silence before his right eye blazed.

"If I hear anything from that fucking council in Atlas I will personally rip them apart" Zecromac said calmly as he could, aiming Summer's sword at his past student, who instead of being afraid, smirked.

"I'm with ya there"

"I'll see you in Vale, old friend" Zecromac said as he went to fixing the furniture in his home, allowing Qrow to leave… after helping Zecromac fix the door of course.

Years later

At this moment at the docking bay, Zecromac stood with the two teenaged Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, Neo wearing an adult disguise she had the two in a older sisterly hug, making the two smile with her while Zecromac had one of pride, seeing the two he had called two of his siblings to help train them, his brother Terragon and Wakai, both who trained Nora and Ren respectfully.

Right now both Nora and Ren had coats like Zecromac's but they both stopped at the knee, wearing their own outfits beneath the coats Nora had a smile as she jumped onto Zecromac's back, pointing excitedly to the airship flying down to them and the crowd.

Crossing his arms in wait Neo jumped onto her fathers right shoulder, followed by Nora as Ren followed beside his adopted father and sisters, making sure Nora didn't hit her head the four found a place to set their luggage down, Zecromac placing Nora and Neo on a chair between him and Ren, who had their luggage behind his legs.

"So, whose excited about Beacon?" Nora questioned as Ren held a pamphlet of Beacon, reading it he spoke calmly.

"Sadly they don't have public pools, sorry Nora" Ren said with the bubbly girl sighing in defeat.

But they turned to Zecromac who held Summer's weapon, which looked like a cane now with Zecromac designing the sheath it sat in, engraving her name into it he looked up with his blue eye glowing.

"I promise to find her Summer, just watch over our daughter for me" Zecromac said softly with a soft feeling of hope rising in his chest.

Looking up to the distancing city below Zecromac leaned in his chair with his eyes closing leaving the three younger family members plus Neo they looked down in respect.

An our or so later

Ignoring the loud snoring from their adopted father the three teens turned to him with a look of annoyance, with Nora though having a bright smile, standing Neo went to get a pillow from her luggage she went to cover her fathers face until he shot back up.

"Do that And no Neopolitian ice cream for a year" and somehow Neo appeared between Nora and Ren in a second, getting a chuckle from the immortal he looked to the window to notice the other future students gawking outward, standing up with Nora and Ren the god stood up to follow, seeing Neo hanging from Ren's left shoulder he looked out the window to see the airship docking to the cliff of Beacon, moving back to their luggage Zecromac called Nora and Ren to him, giving them their respected luggage he carried Neo and his own to the entry of the ship, waiting at the door it opened to show… an adult Ozpin waiting with a solemn look at seeing Zecromac, in his hand was a box a jeweller would have along with his cane, walking to the new Headmaster Zecromac stared at him calmly, seeing Glynda walk to him she gently embraced him, making him give in and hug her back with Ozpin placing a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Taiyang found something in Summers collection, I thought you'd want this back" Ozpin said with the god holding the box in his hand he opened it to show a locket inside, making Zecromac look down in sadness as he opened it to see a picture of him and Summer smiling, closing the box and dropping it he held the locket in his hand before placing it around his neck.

"So, when do I begin my classes?" Zecromac questioned with Nora and Ren standing at his side.

"Tomorrow, your children and the fellow first year students must go through initiation, and since I can tell you have some pent up emotions in you, I will alow you to expend it onto the Grimm" Ozpin said with the gods red eye pulsing in agreement.

"You have no idea how much aggression I need to vent" Zecromac said as the headmaster led him to the amphitheatre, allowing Nora and Ren to leave with Ozpin and Glynda standing in wait with the god who crossed his arms.

"Just allow me to give a speech and I will take to the forest"

"Just hurry up, I may have an endless amount of time but I hate wasting others" Zecromac said with Glynda stepping onto the stage, leaving Zecromac and Ozpin, the two stood in silence before the headmaster brought out his scroll, typed a few keys in before he looked up to Zecromac.

'A launch pad has been activated, best hurry and vent your anger now then later" not even waiting a second Zecromac was already gone, looking to his scroll once again he sighed at the sight of a girl that would have been mistaken for Summer if not for her left eye glowing blue with the other silver, and another image showing an annoyed expression on her face with her right eye glowing red and the left silver.

"Professor Ozpin…" Glynda called out with the headmaster looking up and place his scroll in pocket, walking out to the microphone he saw the face of Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long standing there attentively.

Opening his mouth to speak until his scroll beeped, frowning he too kit out to show Zecromac's face.

"Oh no…" Glynda said with a sigh as a larger screen popped down to show what was on Ozpin's scroll, looking over Forever fall forest the camera saw feet at the bottom of the screen before impact, seeing dust and the occasional twig the screen cleared to show a hand at an odd angle, showing bone penetrating out of the skin until it whipped back to its original place with the skin and muscle healing with the bone, dropping the camera Zecromac stepped forward before flicking his hand with a pair of skeletal hands grabbing the camera, looking at Zecromac the students frowned as the god turned to the camera with his normal skeletal grin a human face.

"You should know by now Headmaster, I like an audience, and no offense but, you should really upgrade your scrolls security" Zecromac said with his red eye glowing, making Yang look to her younger sisters whose own eye glowed red with a shocked expression.

"Let's show your students how much of an emotional guy I am by slaughtering Grimm with my frustrations and anger" Zecromac said with the camera following him through a bush.

"Sir, he's broadcasting this live!" Glynda said with her scroll showing the same footage on a webpage.

"Glad he didn't say my name" the headmaster said with a wince at seeing Zecromac rip off a Boarbatusk tusks off and then impaled the pig grimm in the eyes, and then tear it in half with two bone like scythes.

Walking forward the camera heard a slight sounds of children giggling in the distance mixed with demonic giggles, watching Zecromac walk onward more he stopped and turned to see a pack of Beowolf's staring at him with snarls, making him grin as he dispelled the bone scythes and reached into his coat, removing his hand with a revving Chainsaw in his hands.

"Where did he get that FROM!?" Weiss schnee questioned with eyes of panic as the god rushed forward, eliciting the same action from the Beowolf pack they lunged forward with one moving ahead of the pack for an early meal, opening its jaw to bite down it was not Zecromac it bit down as it now regretted as the Chainsaws blade ripped through its mouth, severing the top part of the head off Zecromac was covered in black blood, letting out a demonic laugh the god rushed towards the now vengeful pack members, ducking under a swipe returning in kind with a left hook, stunning the werewolf Grimm long enough for Zecromac to saw both its legs off and shove the revving chain into another mouth, not even paying attention to the black blood washing over his grinning face he opened it to laugh hysterically before ripping the chainsaw out of the dissipating corpse, turning he was met by a claw to the head, sending him tumbling back as the Alpha roared in rage, watching Zecromac get up with no sign of pain the god turned to show the students half his face missing, getting a few to faint as the skin and muscle regrew, looking at the chainsaw in his right hand he looked to the last small Beowolf before throwing his chainsaw at it, not expecting the god to throw his weapon away the Grimms chest was now being torn by a rampant weapon of gore, getting a snarl by the legless Beowolf the alpha charged at the god, who charged as well, but diving under its legs he grabbed them by the ankles and lifted the alpha off the ground, stomping his foot on its spine the satisfying sound of a spine breaking drew more watching students to faint, Ruby however felt her heart beating at seeing who could possibly be her biological father tear at Grimm like he was one himself, Yang, she had eyes of fear and respect as the man on the screen held it while walking to the legless Grimm, leaving the Alpha in its pain he placed the camera on his shoulder, seemingly seeing him and the Grimm on the ground he right hooked it into the ground, letting out a sound of satisfaction the god grabbed the snout of the Grimms mouth, getting a growl as he lifted its nose above the ground, resting his right foot on the base of its neck he stomped down viciously with a bored expression as he released the slowly dissipating corpse.

Turning to the crawling Alpha Zecromac flicked his wrists with serrated hunting knives in his hands, stalking to the alpha it turned its head for its eyes to be stabbed, making it \ Howl in agony as the knives were removed, leaving it on the ground Zecromac retrieved his chainsaw, still revving wildly in his grip he grinned savagely as his red eye glowed with his blue one, kicking the alpha onto its back he plunged the chainsaw into its chest, making the alpha writhe in pain before its chest was torn off, showing a damaged ribcage with the heart beating until Zecromac out of nowhere impaled the Grimm with a halberd, lifting the weapon off the ground with the alpha still on it he stabbed it into the ground and walk off, leaving the Grimm in agony as it looked towards him before resting its head in death, letting its corpse dissipate, followed by the camera cutting off to show what Ozpin had on his scroll, until it was shut off.

Leaving the still awake students Glynda after a moment to recollected what she witnessed guided the students to the ballroom, with Ruby staring at Ozpin who saw the questioning look he sighed.

Typing a message into his scroll he noticed Nora and Ren looking to Ruby in respect before walking after the other students, turning to leave himself he heard an "eep" and turned to see Neo slouched over Ruby's shoulders, smiling happily.

"Hi, I'm Neo" the girl said with the scythe wielding girl smiling shyly back as Yang crossed her arms.

"I couldn't help but notice your eyes changing whenever the guy in the videos did, what are you two related or something?" Neo questioned with a knowing aura, seeing Summer in the girls face she blinked and turned to Yang whose eyes were red.

"uh…. Hi" Neo said before cracking into pieces, startling the two until they heard a whistle, turning to the doors they saw the girl wave as she left.

"Why do I get the feeling the council will give me a headache"

Ozpin said with a worried frown as the doors opened again after Ruby and Yang left, showing Zecromac smirking evilly as he dragged an unconscious Ursa on his shoulders, dropping the Grimm he wiped his face to rid the black blood in his eyes he left the rest of the blood over his being.

"I know what your going to say and I could care less about what the council thinks of me, if not for them Summer would be alive if I had stayed with her, I'll be in my quarters" Zecromac said with the headmaster standing in silence.

"I was actually going to say something else but of course" Ozpin said before leaving himself in the room before leaving to his office.


End file.
